dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Bell (CT)
Theo Bell is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball CT series. Theo is a defender of Earth and informally advises the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to improve his abilities as a fighter, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. He is heavily burdened by the loss of his parents and while the Z fighters often look to him as a leader, he prefers to act more as an adviser and teacher. These qualities make him the perfect example of an unwiling-hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to deep seeded inner demons. Biography Theo is the main character in the Dragon Ball CT series. With short brown hair and his family's dagger crest that usually is found on his clothes, Theo is known for his intellectual, somewhat reserved personality and his inner struggle with the death of his family. While he tries to always see the good in others, he is not so forgiving for those that hurt the people he loves or threaten what he believes; Theo, for the most part, usually fights to defeat those who harm others, and rarely spares his enemies after defeating them. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce ethos and intelligence. He has a complicated, practical view of the world and is very well versed to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat of a know it all, although he is very anxious of his ability to solve problems. His most remarkable ability is his willingness to die to defend what he believes in, pushing himself as far as he can go, and stubbornly refusing to give up even when the odds are stacked against him. Despite his extensive skills, good-hearted spirit, and intelligence, Theo carries an almost eternally present guilt for his family's murder and has never fully accepted their deaths as something he simply could not prevent. It was this guilt that caused him to become a super saiyan and what allowed babidi to take over his mind. Despite his strength and great courage, Theo does have one embarrassing fear that renders him nearly catatonic; Lepidopterophobia, the fear of Butterflies and Moths. Even in combat, Theo is shown to not be invincible, as he has two major weaknesses. The first weakness is anger; while he had always held somewhat of a short fuse the death of his parents gave him a serious anger problem, one he would struggle to control for the rest of his life. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against Buu. On the flipside, however, Theo's aggression has gotten him out of a pickle several times; for example, in the Gero Saga, when pinned by Alpha, Theo was able to summon enough aggression to push the android off of him and critically wound him. The second is his apparent hostility that he desplays in the face of opposing viewpoints; this nearly destroyed Vegeta's willingness to fuse with Goku during the Cell Saga, and has alienated many of his friends in the past. Theo seems to think much of his parents Don and Carlin and sister, Mady, believing them to be strong, selfess people who would have done anything to help him if we asked it when they were alive. Techniques Kamehameha Theo's signature move throughout the series. Theo first learns the move after constant observation of Goku's adventures in their entertainment form when he first left civilization. Throughout the remainder of Dragon Ball CT, Theo continues to master the Kamehameha and uses it in nearly every battle during his adventures. Annihilation Attack During his battle with Super Buu, Theo revealed a technique he had been developing since his death after being killed by Cell, though he had previously been too afraid to use it outside of Other World for fear of destroying the Earth. The Annihilation Attack sucks in not energy, but mass from all around the user and focuses it into two equal halves in each hand. One side remains normal matter while the other half is converted into anti-mater, when the two balls of ultra-dense matter and anti-matter meet they annihilate into pure energy which is then projected at the enemy. The attack is extremely taxing and renders the user either dead or exhausted after one use. Kaio-ken Theo learns this technique after his death against Cell while training under King Kai. He uses this attack numerous times throughout the series, usually while in his Super Saiyan form to further boost his power. Hellfire Spirit Bomb Arguably Theo's most powerful technique, origionally taught to him by King Kai as the traditional Spirit Bomb during his training in Other World. While training in Hell to push his limits Theo descovered that using the energy of the dead was far greater than that of the living and was able to form an attack that far outclassed the traditional Spirit Bomb. Theo uses the Hellfire Spirit Bomb only three times, most notably against Cell and Gogeta. After using it against Goku as a Majin, Theo vowed never to use the attack ever again, only using it one last time while fighting Alpha in Hell. Instant Transmission Theo learns this technique from Goku while training to fight Cell in the Time Chamber. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to hone onto. He uses this technique frequently throughout the series, one of his most valuable abilities. Forms Super Saiyan Theo uses his new power to take revenge for his parent's death and ultimately try to help the people of Earth. He ascends when he is told that his family had been murdered and while he never killed his uncle for the crime it did allow him to reach him and release his anger. Full-Power Super Saiyan Having had the luxury of knowing before hand the weaknesses of the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Theo concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Super Saiyan 2 Theo achieved the Super Saiyan 2 state after wittnessing the death of his first trainee in Pakistan. The shock of being powerless to help her caused to relive his family's death and ultimatley pushed him over the edge to the second form. Theo used it only to train and very sparingly when in battle, the longest instance when he did use it was during his first Battle with cell on Earth. When Theo transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticable changes, such as his hair growing a little bit longer and becoming even spiker to the point where his hair splits into individual spikes making his hair more defined than his previous Super Saiyan form, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like his friends in the Dragon World. However one difference from all other users of this form present's itself: the sides of Theo's hair turn a much lighter shade of blond. This was the first sign that Theo wasn't a true Saiyan, but rather a Genetically Engineered hybrid. He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Super Saiyan 3 Theo achieved this level in space before the battle with Buu as he could take the time needed to put into the transformation. Theo is first seen using this transformation as a Majin against Gogeta during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Theo was able to easily overpower Gogeta and fight more than evenly with Super Buu despite a heavy ki drain taking its toll on him. It is said by Vegeta and Goku himself that if Goku had been using the Super Saiyan 3 at its maximum potential, he would have been able to defeat Super Buu in a flash. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy. When attempting to gather back his full power in the final battle against Super Buu, he was barely able to reach his acme without the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Unlike Goku or Vegeta, Theo is able to actively use this form outside of the Afterlife, though it is largely credited to his SSJ3 form being the result of genetic modification. His hair is only about half as long as a normal Saiyan's in this state, and all but the front and top are white blond instead of the traditional golden blond. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Theo after splitting from Alpha and using a Blutz wave emmission gun to transform himself. This form is so dyametirclly different than the one the other Saiyan's achieve that it is often just referred to as the Omega state. Theo's overall appearance changes yet again. His hair turns pure white, his eyes become lined (much like it was when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), his eye color is now dark blue, and almost tribal patterns cover almost all of his body from head to toe. As a Super Saiyan 4, Theo is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball CT. But at the end of Dragon Ball CT, Theo uses this form to return the Earth back to normal without the use of Shenron, suggesting that he has become at least as strong as an Eternal Dragon. Possessed or Impure Forms Majin Theo Majin Theo is the form Theo became when he became a follower of Babidi and gains a significant boost in his power from his influence. While having the Majin seal on his forehead, Theo's hidden dark nature is awakened, and in turn became more powerful than he was before. Majin Theo usually fights at the level of Super Saiyan 3 and his power surpasses that of Gogeta at his Super Saiyan 2 level, and later to that of Super Buu w/his evil half absorbed. After Theo purges his evil half from himself, this form is never seen again. When Babidi attempted to mystically take control of Theo, he invaded his mind, something he could only achieve because of the hidden depths of evil lurking within his heart. This action was Babidi's last defense in an effort to use him against the other Z Fighters. It is revealed that Theo was powerless to stop this transformation as he had never truly accepted that the death of his family wasn't his fault and the guilt inside of him let Babidi easily take over his mind. As he fought along side the Z Fighters during the years and grew attached to his new home on the dragon world and his new friends, Theo struggled to hold back his vengeful guilt stricken dark side which he believed would one day destroy him. As Majin Theo, Theo is initially a Super Saiyan 2, but ascends to a Super Siyan 3 in combat, his eyelids are black and lined, and the "M" symbol appears on his forehead, the mark of the Majin, indicating he is now a servant of Babidi. During his brief incarnation, Majin Theo in his possessed state acts ruthlessly and without regard for the lives of others, killing indiscriminately to force Goku and Vegeta to fight. Over the course of the fight it is reveled that he has been driven completely insane by the mind-control of Babidi and with sheer will alone is he able to purge his dark side from his body after nearly killing Videl. It is revealed that Majin Theo is actually Theo's hidden dark side, and not the actual Theo, who was able to overcome Babidi's magic and purge his dark half from himself similar to Kami and Piccolo. The dark Theo is acutally very weak without a host and would have easily been killed if Buu had not absorbed him. 17-T Like Majin Theo, this is a form outside the normal Saiyan transformations. This was achieved when Theo was unwillingly fuses with Hellfighter 17. Theo was able to resist the fusion longer than Dr. Gero had expected but eventually 17-T was formed. In the early stage, Theo's hair turns gray in favor of the golden color of Super Saiyan, and black marks appear on his body. There is also a massive power augmentation. In this form, 17-T is completely unfazed by a full force punch to the face from a Super Saiyan 3 Goku, even before being altered to augument his strength. This form is transformed when Gero activates Protocol Deuse ex Machina causing 17-T to turn into Alpha and purging Theo along with most of his energy from the new super entity. Category:Dragon Ball CT